


American Evolution

by tomthefanboy



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alliteration Flirtation, Alternate History, Arm Gripping, F/M, Ice Skating, M/M, Quote Subversion, Shameless quoting, Slow Burn, Training Montage, hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomthefanboy/pseuds/tomthefanboy
Summary: Martha Washington arranges a skating party to lift the spirits of her husband's troops. The wife of a local doctor assists by hosting the party at her farm's pond and inviting her three nieces to join in the festivities. A familiar scene plays out in a not so familiar manner as fates intertwine to change the course of history.





	American Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> In 2016 I found a joke online about a premise. I was challenged with running a role playing game on the same premise. The woman making this request then asked to be Eliza, her daughter being Angelica, and her husband being Lafayette. I had written an outline for the person requesting this game to be Angelica, her husband to be Hamilton, and several other players to be included. I ran a different, purely alternate history game involving the Schuylers being sent to France to keep safe from the war and using their sewing skills to disguise their crew as a plague ship to avoid British inspection.
> 
> The ORIGNAL outline has instead become the framework for American Evolution. I looked for other fics using the same premise as me and found them all severely wanting in scope. The name is enough of a clue as to what is to come. 
> 
> (Note that the main delay in this work's publication was the release of the anime Yuuri on Ice. As this fic centers around ice skating I did not want it to seem as I was jumping onto a band wagon... A year wait was a bit overly cautious but better late than never!)

 

When the American colonies rebelled against the Crown, Doctor Jabez Campfield lent his services to the Continental Army, where he found himself assigned to the regiment of Captain Oliver Spencer. The regiment’s assignment to the Sullivan Expedition found them spending their summer in the Western wilds of Pennsylvania and New York. Skirmishes with Loyalists or their Iroquois allies were rare and ended with more horses injured than men. When September came the regiment made their way home, arriving in Northern New Jersey on October 2nd. 

Doctor Campfield returned to his home of 17 years in Morristown. He was met by his wife and daughter there just in time for coldest winter of the war. Wanting to be hospitable to a colleague and fellow army doctor billeted in the area, Campfield opened his home to a Doctor John Cochran and his wife. When the worst of the winter storms had abated, Mrs. Cochran and Mrs. Campfield organized a party to boost morale. Taking advantage of the farm’s pond they would make it a skating party, inviting all the young officers from the nearby encampments as well as the eligible young ladies who might appreciate the attentions of such dashing men.

Doctor Cochran succeeded in securing the attendance of none other than General George Washington. The Commander of the Continental Army and his staff would be in attendance, quite the coup for the Campfield hosts. Mrs. Cochran did quite well on her own part, inviting her nieces from Albany. The Schuyler side of the family had been one of the most wealthy and respected families in New York since it had belonged to the Dutch. The Schuyler sisters were three of the most eligible young ladies in the colonies. True, the eldest had been briefly married to a financier some three years ago, but their elopement was quickly annulled afterwards for  reasons  still unclear to those outside the family. Angelica Schuyler arrived at the Morristown farm just as single as her sisters Eliza and Peggy. 

Also in attendance were a number of other up and coming revolutionaries, though it was hard to say if their invitation was due to their own stature or they had pressed the matter due to the presence of the previously mentioned guests. Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens of South Carolina had arrived in the North to gain more support for his  Black Battalion . Rounding out the visiting officers was Colonel William Malcolm, who had for two years thwarted raids from British occupied New York City.

Upon their arrival, Martha Washington educated the cooks on the particulars of her husband’s favorite dessert (a rustic treat known simply as “hoe cakes”) and educated both Mrs. Cochran and Mrs. Campfield on the particulars of her husband’s staff. There would be three aide-de-camps that would be joining General Washington at the table while he stayed in Morristown. The Continental Army’s paymaster general, Jonathon Trumbull Junior of Connecticut. Fellow Virginian and neighbor to the General, John Hopwood. Finally the youngest officer on Washington’s staff, Alexander Hamilton, (lately of New York). Mrs. Washington’s educating turned conspiratorial as she pointed out that while Trumbull and Hopwood had wives at home, Hamilton seemed very interested in FINDING a wife but had no interest at all in MARRYING one.

With the party itself set to take place the next day, the General and his staff dined with their hosts. Conversation was strictly limited to the recent pleasantness of the weather, the families and homes in Morristown where the others were billeted, and the events of the next day. After dinner, Washington and Hopwood joined the two doctors for brandy in the sitting room. Trumbull retired to his quarters, as usual, for his nightly review of his ledgers. After a polite chat with Mrs. Cochran about her family. Hamilton made his way upstairs in search of the Campfield’s modest library. In Dr. Campfield’s office he found a solid cherrywood cabinet held four shelves worth of books. Hamilton’s eyes scanned past the familiar histories and thick medical texts for one book in particular. 

At dinner, when the conversation had discussed the morrow’s activities, ice skating was the primary topic. Having spent most of his energy on school and then on the war, Hamilton’s free time was split between reading, writing, and drinking. None of which were done on the ice. Those he drank with, wrote to, and read letters from had never spoke of ice skating either, so he had not had any reason to concern himself with the hobby. Any time he’d spent on ice was wearing boots and kit, not shoes and skates. So it was time for him to turn his mind towards this as-yet-unlearned skill with all alacrity. Finding it at last, he pulled from the top-most shelf a tall book titled _ A Treatise on Skating _ .

[ http://rictornorton.co.uk/though22.htm ](http://rictornorton.co.uk/though22.htm)

Though written by a British officer, a lieutenant calling himself Captain Robert Jones, the book’s 1775 printing had included plates that had captured the imagination of the matron Cochran. It was her reading of this book that had led to the clearing of their pond and her determination to host a skating party as soon as the weather and the war allowed it. Hamilton examined the plates for a few moments before tucking the book into the crook of his arm and making his way downstairs to find a more comfortable place to read. At the bottom of the stairs he could hear  General Washington describing Mt. Vernon to the doctors down one hall and Martha Washington discussing about her husband’s ban on cards down the other. Heading towards the back of the house, he fetched himself a lantern, borrowed a flame from the stove, and made his way outside.

The sun had set less than an hour past and there was no need for the lantern to make his way around the property, but he expected it to get dark soon.

Hamilton had spied the barn upon their arrival and greeted the soldier on watch duty in its hay loft. Without much searching he found where the skates were stored. The servants had sharpened them earlier that day and they shone like daggers in his lantern’s light. Selecting a smallish pair from the crate, he hung his lantern, took a seat on a milking stool, and opened his book to the chapter on lacing. The author was a proponent of specially made skating boots rather than strapped skates and spent the first paragraph of the chapter expounding on their superiority.

“Must be nice,” thought Hamilton, “To be able to afford a pair of boots you only wear once or twice a year.”

While looking at the book’s diagram, he attempted to lace up the skate. At first he tried holding the book while he bent over the skate, but then his shadow fell onto it and he couldn’t read. He tried reading a single step, marking the page with a finger, moving the lacing, then returning to the book, but the pace was slow and the moving up and down was causing some of the lacing to slip loose. He tried all manner of contortions to try and hold the book in the light with his left hand while holding the lacings with his right. Even going as far as bracing the skate against the wall whilst standing up, but he nearly fell over and worse, almost dropped the book. Hamilton finally gathered a heap of dry straw to sit upon whilst the book sat open on the stool.

[ http://www.antiqueiceskateclub.com/content.aspx?page_id=187&club_id=26236&module_id=69119 ](http://www.antiqueiceskateclub.com/content.aspx?page_id=187&club_id=26236&module_id=69119)

“The heel of one’s shoe should be centered upon the wood,” Hamilton read aloud as he took the leather straps in his hands. “With the left and right straps crossing right-over-left, then crossing again beneath the wooden brace.”

“What is it that you’re strapping to wood now, Alexander?”* A voice inquired from across the barn. 

The leather slipped from his fingers as Hamilton sat up with surprise. He knew that voice! Standing up quickly he looked over the stable walls to see none other than John Laurens. His cheeks were flushed and he was in the process of unwrapping a long scarf.

“Laurens!” Hamilton exclaimed, “I didn’t think you’d-” he began to say, but as he stepped towards his old compatriot his foot slid off of the unfastened skate and sent him tumbling. Laurens, startled by his friend’s fall in the dark barn, sprung towards him to help. However the loose end of his scarf caught on a barrel nail and sent him spinning. The two reached out as they fell, each trying to break the other’s fall. They landed on the loose straw and packed dirt with hands clasped between them and faces inches from the ground and each other.*

As they caught their breath, they held on. Smiling in spite of themselves, caught up in the way the dim lamp light glimmered in the others’ eyes*. Then, taking a deep breath and releasing Laurens’ arm, Hamilton began speaking.

“You’re here! In New Jersey! I mean, I knew you were coming but to see you here, this early. That is, this late in the evening. We were told that the guests would arrive in the morning so I didn’t think that you would be so quick. If I’d known I would have come out to greet you. I’d have had the cook put a kettle on so you’d have something hot waiting for you-”*

“Alexander.” Laurens said flatly, stopping Hamilton’s running dialog. He’d had time to untangle and fold his scarf into his pocket while his excited friend spoke. “Finding you here warms my heart as well as any coffee or tea they might have inside.” Laurens helped Hamilton stand up and continued as he dusted off his uniform. “Now please enlighten me as to what curious thing I interrupted.”

“Ah yes, the skates.” Hamilton stepped back to the lantern light and picked up both the skate and the book. “I was studying this book in order to learn the art of ice skating for tomorrow.”

“Alexander…” Laurens said as smiled skeptically. “You can’t learn everything just by READING  about it. Somethings can only be mastered through practice. Actually DOING them and not just philosophizing.”*  
“I know Laurens. Yes, of course I know that.” Alexander sat down heavily on the stool and held up the skate for emphasis. “But I’ve never so much as touched one before and I had no teacher to guide my hands.”* Laurens took the book and nodded slowly.

“Well I wish that I could say I was qualified, but I have only ever skated a handful times, all before the war.” Finding the part on lacing he turned to stand aside Hamilton and held the book so they could both see. “If I can’t teach you, I can at least be your tutor in the basics.” 

Hamilton beamed as Laurens began reading aloud from the book. At the end of the instructions however the lashes were tied exactly as they were in the plate but the skate wobbled perilously beneath his foot.

“That won’t do at all Alexander.” Laurens tutted. “Were you given this skate by our hosts?”

“No, I simply selected it from the box.” Hamilton replied, indicating the crate and undoing the loose straps.

“We must find something that will fit your…” He considered carefully the choice of words. At a mere 5 feet and 7 inches, Hamilton’s size was often a sensitive subject.* 

“...Boots.” Laurens decided.

They skates in the crate were all sized for men of a larger step than Hamilton. At the bottom, Hamilton was delighted to find a smaller set with two blades instead of one.

“Look Laurens, not only are the a good size but I shall have an extra blade for balance.”

“Yes, they shall be perfect for practice, but two blades are…” Laurens stopped himself short before saying ‘for children’. Such cheesecutters were indeed beginner skates but they simply wouldn’t do for tomorrow’s festivities. 

“...Out of fashion.” Laurens once again concluded to protect his friend’s pride. “We shall use them on the ice tonight and we shall have a woodcutter shave down the heel of another blade for you to use tomorrow.”

Picking out the narrowest of the skates for shaving, Laurens then selected a pair for himself. They left the barn, taking with them the stool, book, and lantern. Laurens gave the narrow skates to the Sergeant who had been waiting outside for his orders. Laurens gave specific instructions to find a carpenter that still had a light on before he knocked. The local craftsmen would likely be willing to do a favor for an officer in Washington’s circle, but not if they were bedding down this early in the evening. The sergeant nodded set off at a quick pace. Even with a deferred commission, being a Lieutenant Colonel had its benefits.

A light dusting of snow blew across the pond as the two men approached. Earlier in the day the workers at the farm had swept the snow and found it safely solid. A pair of benches had already been moved to the edge of the pond for the use of the skaters, so they sat down and began re-lacing the skates. Hamilton had just as much trouble as before, though this time the laces were smaller and more manageable. Laurens laced his up carefully, testing the straps and then opening the book and reread the instructions at Hamilton’s request. Once finished they both stood and took their first cautious steps out onto the ice. Laurens out of practice wobble an equal to Hamilton’s novice unsteadiness, even on the double blades.

Hamilton focused on keeping his legs together as Laurens demonstrated his rough technique. Once he had made a simple circle, he returned and took Hamilton by the hand to lead him around the ice. After several slips and one fall onto his rear, Hamilton was able to stay standing as Laurens towed him in a circle. Unsure how to explain the motions required to propel him forward, Laurens instead skated back to the pond’s edge and retrieved the book. Setting the stool on the ice and the lantern upon the stool, he stood in the center of the rings they’d carved and read out to Hamilton the technique as it was described in the text. Hamilton slowly but surely making progress in both stability and locomotion as the pond became bathed in the light of the waxing moon.

* * *

From the window of the Campfield house George and Martha Washington watched the figures pass before and behind the lantern out on the pond. Having finished their after dinner pleasantries with their hosts, they prepared for the quarter mile walk to the Continental Army’s encampment.

“After his inquires at dinner, I suppose that’s Hamilton on the ice.” Martha said with a smirk. “He wants to become a skating virtuoso to impress the girls tomorrow.” Her husband nodded bemusedly as she continued. “What I wonder is who is out there on the ice with him.” the General spared a quick glance at the figures as he pulled on his overcoat.

“My guess is Lieutenant Colonel Laurens. I received word from the sentries that he arrived some time after dinner and met with Hamilton.” He answered, adding, “...rather than reporting directly to me.” The two shared a smile before donning their hats and scarves. 

“If one didn’t know better…” Martha concluded conspiratorially. “One might think that Hamilton’s pursuit of companionship knows no limits.” 

“Take my word on this, my dear.” The general said with a sigh. “Hamilton’s pursuit of ANYTHING knows no limits.” With that they opened the door into the chill February evening and began the walk back to camp.

* * *

Morning came suddenly the next day*. An Eastern fog masked the lightening of the sky, then was quickly burnt off by the rise of the low winter sun. The light shined in the eyes of Elizabeth Schuyler as she admired the New Jersey countryside from her coach. Though she and her younger sister Margaret had been wintering with her aunt, they’d had occasion to take a short trip North in the past days. Angelica, who had been wintering in Boston, had sent word that she had grown tired of the city and yearned to spend the last of the season with her sisters. They were now on the last leg of the trip back to their aunt’s home in Morristown, just in time for a party her aunt promised them would be quite memorable.

Crossing the Hudson before dawn had not quite been as dramatic as Washington’s crossing of the Delaware four years prior but Eliza thought it was likely just as chilly. She was sure that she spotted a number of ice sheets floating by as the soldiers of the Westchester garrison rowed the ferry forward. They were all too young to have been part of that daring night raid, else she would have asked them for a comparison. Those same soldiers now rode ahead of and behind the carriage, providing an impromptu escort as they both made their way to Morristown. She could hear their hoofbeats echo off the icicle coated trees when they  were in the woods, but now the snow blanketed fields muffled the world outside the carriage to the clop of their own horses and the rhythmic creaking of their carriage.

Eliza turned her gaze from the frozen landscape to her sisters sitting opposite her. Peggy, in the opposite corner, had slept fitfully in the inn last night and had fallen back into the folds of her cloak to catch a bit more rest. Angelica though was wide awake and utilizing the freshly risen sun as a reading light. She held her book up and forward to catch as much of the slanting sunbeam as possible. Eliza tried not to think about reading while in motion. Whether on boat or carriage, the act always disquieted her stomach. Even the quick glance at the book’s title, something French about education, made her head swim. She looked back out at the passing woodlands to calm herself. After calming her stomach, however, she grew bored and spoke to her sister.

“Angelica, I am afraid that I must interrupt your reading.” Elizabeth said insistently, but softly enough not to disturb their younger sister. “I must insist that we discuss the topic of your suitor.”

“My suitor,” Angelica replied in a flat but equally soft tone “Is no longer a held title. Thus,” She glanced up from her book to fix her sister with a look. “There is nothing to speak of on that topic.” Angelica twitched her eyebrows for emphasis and returned to reading her book.

“Oh sister, must I press you so?” Eliza sighed. “I have honored your request for privacy these two days but a third is too much for my curiosity. Peggy and I had been sure to receive word that you’d eloped with Mister Church before we saw you in person. When I read the letter asking us to accompany you I grew worried. What could cause my brave sister to evacuate Boston before the end of the season?” 

“Very well, sister.” Angelica closed her book, defeated. “Since I know that you ask out of concern as much as curiosity, I shall explain. Best to do so now rather than after our arrival. This is not something to be discussed in proximity of eager ears…” Here she gave a sidelong glance to Peggy, still dozing beneath her cloak. The two sisters leaned forward and lowered their voices in a conspiratory manner. 

“First of all sister, bear no ill will to mister John Church. He was gentlemanly in every word and deed. The circumstances of the situation are not a failing in his manner. Nor a failing in his devotion. Nor a failing in his station... or his business…” Angelica trailed off uncomfortably. Eliza, intrigued at her sister’s sudden and uncharacteristic demureness, took her sister’s hands and squeezed insistently.

“Then where was the failing, Angelica?”  
“My dear sister, my beloved John Church suffers from a failing…” a blush began to rise upon her cheeks. “Of his manhood.” Angelica averted her eyes as Eliza’s widened.

“Oh my goodness!” Eliza hissed louder than she expected, releasing angelica’s hands to cover her mouth in embarrassment. Composing herself a bit, she wrung her hands before her chest. “Surely this is not something you… bore WITNESS to, sister.” Eliza whispered with an impish grin.

“Ah!” Angelica batted Eliza’s knee with her book and retorted “For shame, my own sister thinking so ill of me. Have I set such a poor example that you think me such a harlot.” She shook her head with indignation. “No, Eliza, I neither sought out such evidence of nor was it thrust upon me.” she retorted with a wry bounce of her eyebrows.

“Then HOW did you come into such knowledge?” Eliza asked, stifling her giggles.

“During the last storm, John escorted me back to my quarters at the house up the hill. I begged him inside to thaw his feet and dry out before braving the wind and snow on his way home.” Angelica divulged. “I had thought to entice him into a few kisses and perhaps a promise of a springtime elopement, however, he met my advances with sorrowful eyes. He began to extol my virtues, which-”

“Which would have taken him until midnight, lovely thing.” Eliza interjected.

“Which I thought to be a prelude of a proposal. His baleful expression being a nervous quaver before action. Alas, he claimed that though he could think of no women he could ever long for or admire as much, he said ‘Though you would indeed be as fine a wife as I could imagine, you would find me a poor excuse for a husband. For my hope of becoming a father is impossible and I would be a cruel beast to deprive you the joys of motherhood.’ “ Angelica took a deep breath after quoting her former suitor and let it out in a tired sigh. “I pressed for details and of course made a variety of suggestions. I believe that I was still in stunned disbelief when he begged his pardon and left, not accepting the full reality of the situation until breakfast the next day. I had never heard of such a thing in a man so young, you know.”

“Oh I’m sure she DOESN’T know. Not our MODEST and INNOCENT Elizabeth!” From her side of the coach, Margaret Schuyler spoke in a sharp voice. Pulling the edge of her cloak’s hood around her face like a nun’s wimple she teased. “Our VIRTUOUS BETSY would never seek out knowledge of such things. Certainly not an INTENSE examination or attempt at refutation of such a medical abnormality through EXPERIMENTATION.” On this last barb Peggy sent hand creeping out from beneath her cloak to grasp at her sister’s knee.

“Lower your voice, you fiendish child.” Eliza tisked as she pushed her sister’s hand away. “If you would like to debate the virtuousness of sibling then you would do well to limit your accusations.” This elicited a taunting tongue extension from her sister before Peggy removed herself from the cloak fully and turned to Angelica.

“So what caused this malady of manliness-less?” Peggy asked with eager eyes. “I have heard that many an Englishman’s bough is unable to grow as tall and strong upon being uprooted to America.”

“And I have heard that you’ve observed evidence to the contrary on our last visit to New York City.” Angelica said sharply. “I did not require as many sordid details from Mister Church as you, sister.” Turning back to Eliza (who had managed to keep her face expressionless during the exchange) she continued. “Suffice to say that when I spoke to him later he assured me that it was a wholly medical issue. He had been, in secret, visiting a number of the most skilled physicians in Boston and even one in New York but no remedy had been able to restore his virility.” Angelica paused for a moment to regain her composure before adding, “An issue of circulation was the leading theory, due to the occasional numbness in his feet and legs.”

Eliza and Peggy shared a look of worry and immediately set to consoling their sister.

“A heartbreaking turn.”

“Please forgive my jests! I see now how much he meant to you.”

“Say the word and we shall all three join you in your period of recuperation.”

“Yes, let us all denounce men for a time to honor our sister’s loss!

“Oh how lucky I am,” Angelica beamed “But no such sacrifice is needed. I have held my melancholy long enough and am ready to smile and dance once again. Our aunt’s party shall have officers from General Washington’s camp! What kind of sister would I be to deprive you the opportunity to mingle with eligible bachelors of such station?”

“You would be a dear and loving sister no matter the men in attendance.” Said Peggy as she grasped Angelica’s arm and leaned her head on her older sister’s shoulder.

“Well said.” Agreed Eliza, wrinkling her nose as she continued. “Washington’s camp is most likely staffed by his cohorts of the Indian Wars. Weather beaten veterans and grim faced Prussians. Surely all of the hot blooded patriots we had occasion to see before the war have been spread far afield by Washington so their youthful intensity can bolster his less seasoned commanders.” She gestured wistfully to the horizon with a smile, hinting at the kind of intensity to which she referred.

“Don’t dismiss the party’s potential just yet, sister.” Angelica countered with a wry authority. “You may be surprised at just how intense you find things in New Jersey.”

  
* * * * *

The Campfield farm was a festive bustle of activity. Kitchen Staff had been cooking since before dawn. Slaves had shoveled and swept the grounds between the house and the skating pond just after sunrise and were now setting up tables and chairs near the pond. The Campfield’s box of ice skates had been brought out to the pond’s low dock and a simple bench had been placed on the ice beside it for the skater’s convenience. The soldiers from General Washington’s camp were expected to arrive shortly after midday and then the skating would begin in earnest before supper. 

Mrs. Cochran’s nieces had arrived mid morning and to her surprise, the officers accompanying them stayed on rather than making their way to the General’s camp across town. A peerless hostess, she led the girls upstairs to their chambers while diverting the officers to the sitting room. Two minutes later she had her husband plying them with jokes by the hearth while she saw that the girls had hot tea to keep them until a house slave could re-light the fireplace in their chamber. Finding that her eldest niece had little to say about her sudden arrival, she instead passed the time sharing gossip of her own about the officers of Washington’s camp. They were just as pleased to hear about the unexpected addition of the officer from the South as she had been to see that the contingent of men from the North were junior officers. While senior staff have their own prestige, the junior officers of the revolution were the ones who generated the most scuttlebutt.

When Washington’s coterie arrived a few minutes past noon, the girls had a perfect view of them from their upstairs window. The soldiers that had served as their escort came out of the house at that time and provided a sea of blue uniforms dotted with green and gold. They recognized General himself, of course, and counted two of his three aide-de-camps, a colonel, two lieutenant-colonels, two captains and 4 others. These last were either 3 majors and a lieutenant or one major and three lieutenants. The girls could not be sure to which shoulder the epaulet moved when denoting the higher rank. Also visible from their vantage, though of little interest to girls of their station, was the handful of enlisted men that were moving into a perimeter at the edges of the property.

 

* * * *

Alexander Hamilton’s practice on the ice the night before proved invaluable in safeguarding his pride. His skill on the ice was not great, but it was not so poor as to reveal how recently his skating career had begun. Also to his benefit was Laurens, who was always close at hand to help disguise a grasping hand in need of support for a playful push between friends. The more practiced skaters had yet to reveal their skills so it was easier for novices like Alexander to blend in. There reasons for this were twofold. Each of the men participating were constantly having to adjust their skates’ fit as they stretched the lacings or switched out for skates of a different sizes. More importantly, there were no ladies present for those skilled in skating to impress.

As they grew more at home on the ice, the unsteady milling became a steady, counter clockwise flow. A lazy maelstrom of blue coats and brocaded hats. During one such circuit, Laurens inquired about an absence among the officers.

“Does the General still keep three Aides-de-Camp?”

“Yes,” replied Hamilton. “Turnbull stayed back in the camp. Hopwood’s around somewhere…” Hamilton craned his neck but was unable to spot his fellow staff member over the gilded shoulders of his fellow officers. He was so intent on spotting Hopwood that he only half heard Laurens continue.

“Turnbull’s the paymaster of the continental army so if we showed him the profit of a black battalion I’m sure that he could win over the congress.” Laurens gestured with emphasis but noticed that Hamilton’s gaze was directed to the side. Before he could see who had captured his attention, Hamilton’s hand swung and grabbed at the cuff of Lauren’s coat. Leaning in, Laurens was able to turn the near slip up into a conspiratorial huddle as Hamilton whispered.

“You see the man on the edge of the pond? The one talking to Captain Van Alden?” Laurens caught a glimpse as they began to circle back in the man’s direction then looked at Hamilton expectantly. “I believe that is none other than Major Evan Edwards.”

“It’s entirely possible,” Laurens replied, matching Hamilton’s hushed tone. He was sure they had no need for secrecy but as Hamilton’s skating was still dependent on his steady arm for balance, he whispered to maintain the illusion of conspiracy. “I don’t recall much of him, other than  he seconded Lee in our duel . But if that is Edwards then it seems that he’s been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel.”

“Well there’s no surprise.” Hamilton grinned, finally gaining his balance and releasing Laurens’ arm. “Anyone under Lee’s command would have looked competent enough to promote by contrast alone. Let’s congratulate him on his advancement.” And with that Hamilton pushed off with the graceful speed of a lifelong skater. Leaving Laurens to wonder, as he caught him up, why he would have needed his help at all just moments prior.

“Excuse me,” Hamilton said, coming to a stop behind the Lieutenant Colonel in question.  “Are you  Evan Edwards , sir?” The Captain, noting that two higher ranked officers wished to speak to his conversation partner, quickly excused himself. 

“That depends, who’s asking?” The man casually answered as he turned to face Hamilton.

“Oh!  Aaron Burr! ” Hamilton stammered, taken aback by the sudden appearance of his acquaintance from New York.

“We had thought to congratulate you on your promotion.” Laurens interjected awkwardly, unused to his friend’s speechlessness. Hamilton recovered quickly as Burr smiled magnanimously.

“Though it seems congratulations are still in order, Laurens. Last night we were told that Colonel Malcolm would be coming. Burr, how is it that you’re here instead?” 

Burr gave an insincere shrug of humility that was further betrayed by his smug grin, but Hamilton spoke again before he could reply.

“If the Colonel fell ill you’d be needed to command his forces, you wouldn’t let that opportunity pass you by, Burr. I know I wouldn’t.” Hamilton wagged a finger and then turned suddenly to Laurens, as if he was interrupting himself. “Could it be that his promotion from Major is due to some great heroism? Have you heard of any daring defense of a rear position on the Hudson?” 

Laurens opened his mouth to reply, to defend Burr in fact, having been familiar with his heroism in the Quebec Expedition, but Hamilton continued in his jests.

“You must be here to receive a commendation from General Washington himself!” Hamilton grasped Burr’s hand and shook it slowly. Burr allowed it, patiently waiting for Hamilton to finish his game. “Well done Burr, well done. Now then, please tell us what to expect at this evening’s ceremony. Laurens and I promise to save our applause until the ceremony.” He gave Laurens a nudge with his elbow as his eyes remained locked on Burr’s. Laurens gave Burr an apologetic look and nodded for him to speak.

“Colonel Malcolm declined the invitation because he wished to take a personal hand in our recent gains on the Hudson.” Burr explained patiently. “He sent me, with his apologies to our hosts, partially as a reward for said gains.”  
“So you have been perpetrating heroics!” Hamilton smiled, though it seemed to be congratulatory towards his own wit as much as towards Burr.

“Well done, Burr.” Laurens said, more sincerely. “May we ask the specifics?”

“I was able to time a raid just right and take Dobb’s ferry.” Burr said matter of factly. “It’s a small crossing but the earthworks there gives us a secure crossing a few miles closer to Manhattan.”

“ ‘Time a raid’ you say?” Laurens pressed. “Curious words Burr.”

“He’s saying that he took it by cunning and not by force.” Hamilton interjected before Burr could reply. 

“Even in the dead of winter, when both sides are deep in their encampments, there can be an opening.” Burr nodded sagely “And I’m willing to wait for it.”  
Hamilton nodded in agreement, appreciating Burr’s skill as a commander despite their dissimilar attitudes in seemingly everything else. Then something in Burr’s words caught his attention.

“Partially, you said.” Hamilton raised an eyebrow. Laurens look to Hamilton and back to Burr, not having caught up. Burr now dropped any pretense of humility and grinned wider.

“Indeed I did.” Burr now took a half step and glided forward on the ice a few feet, his posture inviting the others to follow. “Last night, the Colonel had just mentioned tonight’s festivities when a carriage from Boston arrived to make use of the ferry. When the guard’s reported the passengers, Malcolm decided it needed an escort that was reliable.” Burr skated in a graceful turn as Laurens and Hamilton followed carefully.

“Reliable Burr.” Hamilton mused as Burr skated behind him.

“You always have been just that!” Laurens piped in as Burr finished his orbit of the two.

“Friends, if there’s one thing we have in common,” Burr’s eyes twinkled in an unusual playfulness as he reached out and took both men by the shoulders, “ We’re reliable. ” spinning them on the ice and pulling them in so they stood shoulder to shoulder in a line.Both Hamilton and Laurens had a moment of panic as they were moved so suddenly on the ice, but when they looked up Burr added “ Reliable with the ladies .” 

The place on the ice where Burr had maneuvered them had an unimpeded view of Doctor Campfield’s home, where the Schuyler Sisters were now making their exit in their winter finery. Dainty, custom carved skates hung at their elbows as they made their way towards the pond. As they drew closer, Burr expertly skated back into the mix on the ice, rotating his cohorts to avert their stares from the radiant ladies. Laurens was the first to break the silence.

“They plan to skate?” he asked, never having known a lady to take up the pastime.

“They do.” Burr confirmed plainly.

“They plan to exceed all expectations.” Hamilton said with a grin. “I’ve seen them before you know. Before I joined Washington’s staff I dined at the Schuyler house upstate.” Laurens’ eyes bulged in surprise and even Burr raised his eyebrows. Hamilton let out a rare nervous cough before continuing “but we were never introduced.”

The trio kept pace with the sedate crowd as it wound around the pond. Burr continuing to maintain a steady interlock between his slightly taller compatriots (and making note of their occasional unsteadiness). The officers dawdled a bit more in their circuit as the sisters sat near the edge of the ice. House slaves assisted in the affixing of their skates and blocked view of legs or petticoats, but the girls were still comely enough in their wools and furs. The sisters demurely avoided eye contact with any of the passing officers, though they were doubtlessly aware of the stares. 

“Such progressive and daring women, on top of their wealth and  _ beauty _ ...” Laurens commented. “ The Schuyler Sisters are the envy of all .”

“Too true.” Burr added wistfully “ If you can marry a sister, you’re rich .”

“Ah,” Hamilton said rakishly “ Is it a question of IF, Burr, or  _ which _ ?” Hamilton held up his left hand and tapped the knuckle of his ring finger as they turned to skate past the sisters. Burr’s eyebrows beetled as Hamilton skated a pace ahead, then it hit him. Burr’s eyes darted between the sisters’ hands, all momentarily visible outside of their furred muffs as they straightened their skirts. When they came to the curve, Burr and Laurens caught up with the smug Hamilton and stepped to the edge of the pond to speak.

“Your eye is sharp Alexander.” Burr said in a measured tone. “When we escorted their carriage here I was surprised that we were accompanying all three of them.”

“Why wouldn’t they travel together?” Laurens asked. “I’ve only ever heard of the Schuyler Sisters traveling as a trio.” He gave Hamilton and Burr a searching look and they provided an explanation.  
“You’ve been in the South and out of range of New York gossip.” explained Hamilton.

“For nearly a year, it’s been well known that John Church of Boston has been courting Angelica Schuyler in a lingering engagement.” said Burr.

“You may know him as John Carter, his alias in continental documentation and communication.” Hamilton concluding triumphantly “Yet you will see no ring on her finger.”

Laurens smiled slowly as he caught Hamilton’s meaning.

“It seems the  rumors of her elopement were greatly exaggerated.”

“Precisely, Laurens.” Hamilton smiled broadly, the low winter sun gleaming in his eyes as he watched the sisters take to the ice at last.

Unlike a ball, which had its own rules and niceties to be observed, skating as a hobby was only a few decades old. Since it had yet to be formalized, the officers on the ice awkwardly moved to the sides to give the ladies room rather than forming a line or ring. Even the more experienced skaters had no precedence for their inclusion, after all. Women skaters were quite the rarity even on the continent. This was partially due to the stubborn dogma against women enjoying anything other than the company of their husband (and even that in moderation). More practically, blades on one’s shoes were a hazard when worn with dresses. So both social fashion and physical fashion conspired against adventurous women seeking the graceful freedom of the ice.

The three moved smoothly out onto the ice. The eldest sister leading the way as they cut a clean line across the ice. With great poise they turned in a gentle arc, arms swinging in perfect synchronicity. The made a round of the pond, smiling politely at the officers, then drew towards the center. There they spiralled inward until they turned in a ring tight enough that all three sisters reached out their left hands and placed them atop each other. After a turn or two around they lost their momentum and ended their skate in a demure bow to their audience. 

All the while they skated, the daughters and sisters of Morristown had been affixing skates and were now ready to join the party in earnest. The Schuyler sisters held out hands to help the intrepid girls onto the ice for what was likely their first skate. Many a gentlemanly officer stepped forward to offer a steady arm. Enough in fact, that were any man not steady enough on the ice to provide sufficient support for a partner he need not worry about any of the young ladies going unattended. A lucky thing for Hamilton, who remained a bit longer on the sidelines with Laurens as Burr resumed skating. 

“Seeing such festivity…” Laurens mused. “I am forever gladdened that  the threat of fatherhood I faced in England proved false and I am able to enjoy such company unfettered by bonds of matrimony.” Laurens hoped that Hamilton would echo the sentiment, or at least rejoin it. However, Laurens found that Hamilton’s eyes remained focused on the Schuylers. The sisters were now exchanging pleasantries with Martha Washington and, by their gestures towards her husband, making an attempt to get her husband to join them on the ice. Realizing that Hamilton would be poor conversation to any but the center of his attentions, Laurens changed tactics.

“Let us skate some more.” he said flatly. Prodding Alexander forward firmly enough to cause him to skate a few inches. After a few seconds a passing officer broke Alexander’s line of sight and Laurens was able to get his attention. “Your plan of attack, commander?”  
“Formulating, Colonel.” Hamilton replied as they skated on with the pack. “How can two battalions best take a trio of regiments?”

“Certainly not head on.” Laurens offered as they moved cautiously past a fallen captain who was attempting to regain his footing. “We’ll have to choose the right angle of attack. Choose the right moment.”

“Perhaps a charge from the rear?” Hamilton said pushing forward on his skates only to falter as his center of gravity swung out from beneath him. Laurens caught him by his elbow, arms linked in a jovial fashion as they skated in step.

“Perhaps if you could draw one out…” Laurens suggested. “If one regiment could be drawn into the open a battalion could overtake it.”

“Of course but that battalion's flank would be exposed-” Countered Hamilton only to be cut off by Laurens.

“-IF their brother battalion was not there to distract the other regiments with a fusillade of flattery.” Laurens batted his eyelashes as they approached the far end of the pond.

“What about a barrage of braggadoccio?” Hamilton laughed, puffing out his chest. Laurens laughed but then grew cautious. 

“The regiments we face are well versed in tactics…” Laurens whispered as they made they approach. 

“Seasoned veterans?” Hamilton questioned, his feet suddenly steady as the route to the schuylers appeared before him.

“A skirmish or two,” cautioned Laurens, “But no casualties or…  _ bloodshed _ reported.”  

“All the better.” Hamilton replied, his tone making it clear he understood the entendre. The two fell silent as they skated past the Sisters, who were now helping the General to take to the ice. “A surprise vanguard! Washington has put the plan in motion dear Laurens.”

“How can the redcoats hope to defeat a man of such foresite?” Laurens chuckled. He noted that many of the gentlemen skaters had moved to the pond’s edge after just one lap with their unsteady escorts. Whether it was nerves on the part of the ladies or interest in less distracted conversation, Laurens couldn’t tell, but it cleared a better opening for his approach. “We shall push for speed and then catch them up on the curve of the pond’s bank.”

Hamilton nodded. However, seemingly in reaction to the reminder that he was on ice, his feet went unsteady once again. As before, Laurens was there for him. A firm grip on his right elbow to keep him upright. As they finished the curve and began the straight portion of the circuit, they noticed that Burr was now skating alongside Washington and the sisters.

“Burr, he passed us?” Laurens sputtered.

“No…” Hamilton said darkly “He dallied. His facility on the ice allowed him to proceed with a gait slow enough that even the languid pace of our General could catch him up.” Hamilton’s eyes narrowed. “The tactic with the least effort for the most gain.”

“A tactic that I find disgusting.” Said a voice over Hamilton’s left shoulder. The eldest Schuyler sister skated into view alongside them, pulling ahead before slowing to match their pace.  “I told him as much when I passed him, but he insisted that an heir to a pedigree such as his could always be trusted.” Angelica’s voice rang with a laugh as clear and sharp as a church bell.

Laurens managed to hide his surprise behind a pleasant mask but Hamilton could not help but gawk. Not only was he surprised by her arrival, but for such a beautiful (and rich) woman to come upon them so gracefully and for the first words to be mocking Aaron Burr, well that was all too much to ask for. He regained his composure when he realized he had been holding his breath. Hamilton snapped his face back into a bemused smile like that of Laurens. 

He focused his mind on the moment, not the future of courtship and marriage. 

He desired her approval, not her fortune or family connections.

He concentrated on remaining normal, not drowning her in compliments and spending hours describing the depths of her eyes. 

He tensed his spine straight, not letting it bow and bend in homage to her beauty.

He prepared to speak, not to pontificate or debate.

A small gesture of the hand and a soft  “Hi.” was the best he could manage. 

 

* * * * *

 

Angelica, for her part, kept her face frozen in a slightly more smug version of their placid smiles. Thoughts flew through her mind now that she was face to face with the man. The keen blue eyes that seemed as deep as the sea. The smooth cheeks seemed as if they’d never been touched by a razor. The bearing only slightly more rigid than that of his skating companion. She slowed and used the other man to break the eye contact and give her a moment to collect her thoughts before speaking. The lieutenant colonel matched her pace and saved her from herself.

“John Laurens,” He introduced himself with a nod and, after a quick glance at her eyes he added, “I am glad to hear you share our opinion on Burr. I would love to hear what else we agree upon…” Laurens suddenly dropped back and skated up suddenly to Angelica’s left. “But I can’t help but find myself concerned for your sisters, miss. I hope you’ll find it satisfactory if I move to rescue your sisters from Burr’s boorishness?”

As Laurens drew up on her right, Angelica found herself flanked. The deftness at the maneuver and Laurens’ immediate show of departure made his motives clear enough. Whether planned or improvised, their plan to arrange a private conversation between her and the handsome aide-de-camp was flawless. She demurred to his request as innocently as she could.

“I would find that quite satisfying, Colonel Laurens.”

Laurens gave a small bow and with a single, smirking glance at the man to her right, he skated smoothly ahead to catch up with her sisters. Angelica allowed herself a sigh as she adjusted her pace to the now-sluggish gait of her companion. She was wondering whether he had slowed for her benefit or to give Laurens a more impressive lead when her thoughts were interrupted.

“I find myself glad that he excused himself, but also curious.” He paused long enough to allow her to make eye contact. “I have no doubt you approve of Laurens, he is a far better conversationalist than Major Burr. I cannot help but question your veracity.” Angelica felt her cheeks blush, but before she could respond he continued in his wry tone. “In your reply to him that is.  You do not strike me as a woman who has EVER been satisfied. ”

“Hm.” The shock helped her break the spell of his eyes and she looked forward. “ I’m sure I don’t know what you mean .” She pushed a bit to skate forward and remove him from her periphery. When he didn’t reappear after two steps she slowed again. As he reappeared in the corner of her eye, she could tell he was still looking at her. 

“ You forget yourself .” she said tensely, hoping to make him look away before she glanced over. She was unsuccessful. He moved closer.

“ You're like me .” He said softly in her ear before finally, blessedly, turning his face forward again. “ I’m never satisfied .” Angelica took her chance and glanced over again, this time catching the officer’s young face in profile. Above his sharp chin and strong nose, his sea blue eyes stared into the distance with a haunted look. She noted the dark circles beneath them as well before turning away. He must have gotten very little sleep last night. Life in the General’s camp must be busy of course, but General Washington and his other aides had all seemed well rested. Angelica managed to look away before she caught his eye.

“ Is that right? ” She replied quietly, the ice in her voice melting.

“ I have never been satisfied. ” He said, half to himself and half to the heavens, as if she were not even present. The strange resolve in his voice as he gazed at the horizon intrigued her she turned and gave him another look just as he turned his gaze upon her. His expression echoed the sentiment. She saw in him the burning coals of ambition, hot and hungry to forge a destiny of its own, sharp and shining. It was like she had gone all her life without a mirror and was finally gazing at her own reflection. Together they drifted to a stop, frozen in synchronicity.

“ My name is Angelica Schuyler .” she said to her reflection, both collecting her thoughts and realizing that they had never actually exchanged names yet. With a dashing smile, the young officer replied.

“ Alexander Hamilton. ” He offered his arm and pushed to resume their skate.  

She took his arm and began skating as well. Lucky for him, since almost immediately his balance faltered and he pulled her arm tight for balance. Smiling, she appreciated the closeness. Before either of them spoke, again he wavered in his skates. She saw that his face and posture were expertly concealing his lack of footing. After they were gliding along smoothly again he gave her a chuckle and a quirk of his eyebrow, as if gloating at the success of his ‘ploy’ to draw her close. The rigidness in his arm betrayed him. Angelica was sure that Hamilton was just barely able to stay upright on his skates.

She provided him with a firm support and smiled. His silver tongue and sapphire eyes masked feet of clay. She would allow him to lean on her, she would serve as his support as it was clear he was in need of a steady hand. To distract from the subtext of her necessity, she began a new conversation. Something lighter.

“Tell me Mister Hamilton...” She very nearly called him Colonel, but caught herself with a glance at his silver aide-de-camp epaulets. “How did you make the acquaintance of Major Burr? On the battlefield perhaps?”

“I have never had the luck to see Burr in combat.” Hamilton replied, intoning that such luck would not be GOOD luck. “We met in King’s College. I sought him out because he was holding a book I needed from the library. ”

“What book?”

“Leviathan. It was a new printing, freshly added to the library.” Hamilton chuckled “Burr seemed to have only read the first three parts. Somewhat worrying for someone helping forge a a new nation.”

“The Kingdom of Darkness.” Angelica agreed, being familiar with the volume. 

“Yes exactly! A bit polemical in its time but applied to the plight of the colonies it can be quite damning….”

“If one interprets England as a pious nation. Then the colonies...” She paused before quoting. “ Tend to disorder in government, as countenancing rebellion or sedition? Then let them be silenced!”

“Well said!” Alexander said in a tone filled with wonder. Angelica basked in his appreciation and continued.

“I believe there was a passage warning of uncertain histories. I have no doubt that General Washington has spoken of my father’s exploits.  What of your family ?”

“My family…” Hamilton began, feigning interest in the ice before them “Are  unimportant . They are but a humble prologue to my story in the building of this nation.” while he gestured dramatically with his right hand, Angelica noticed his left hand clutched the brass buttons of his uniform and then wiped the fabric as if suddenly sweaty.

“A footnote prefacing the  million great deeds I have yet to accomplish in the service of General Washington, the Continental Army, and the government that shall rise from the broken chains of oppression.” Hamilton continued grandly. Such fervor would be hollow bluster in anyone else but Angelica could feel the sincerity running through him just as surely as she observed how badly he wanted to avoid the topic of his origins. His left hand pinched the brass button his uniform just as tightly as his other hand balled into a righteous fist before them.

They once more came to the curve of the pond and she pulled him around so that she could face him. The momentum of his gestures swung him far, however and they ended with Hamilton facing the edge of the pond and Angelica facing inward. She gazed up into his eyes, now blue raging seas that threatened to capsize her will, but then glanced behind him. There, across the pond, she saw another pair of eyes that pulled upon her heart just as strongly. Her dear sister Elizabeth.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment as Angelica’s eyes swept from her sister, along both sides of the pond, and back to Hamilton. Laurens had successfully helped her sisters escape and was now escorting Margaret in their own circuit around the ice. Burr was very nearly courting the General in the same way. There was still no other skaters on the ice. No gentlemen moving to speak to her sister and none bidding her aieu. Her sister was not pausing on her way to someone, she was waiting. Eliza was not looking at them idly, she was WATCHING. Reading the look in those dark eyes, Angelica knew that he sister was watching Hamilton. Once again, Angelica felt she was gazing into a mirror.

She glanced down at Hamilton’s left hand, still clutching the brass button of his uniform. She pulled his hand free and held it firmly in both of hers. These fingers had likely handled more brass in Washington’s camp than gold in its lifetime. Giving this hand away might break her heart, but taking it for her own would surely crush that of her sister. It was a risk worth taking. She pulled the hand close to her, nearly clutching it to her bosom before skating backwards and pulling him along.

“ Where are you taking me? ” Hamilton asked, his twinkling eyes making it clear there was no protest. Angelica thought of a million places she would lead him were their roles different. She focused her resolve and pushed on.

“Your talk of the revolution has inspired me,” Angelica replied coyly “So,  I’m going to change your life .” She turned away and pulled him along with just one hand. Worried that if she were to look into his eyes once more she may break and throw away the duties of her birth and the hearts of those she held most dear.

“ Then by all means, lead the way .” he replied. She could not see his face but her minds’ eye constructed the perfect knowing smirk to match his acquiescence. Angelica tried to imagine the words coming from a sly pate like Burr’s or a conceding elder like the General. Anything to make this easier. 

Another turn on the ice and she had all the resolve she needed in the glowing face of her sister. As she looked up, just yards away from her she saw the solution to everything and her heart and mind were both put at ease.

“May I introduce Alexander Hamilton…” She said to her sister as she placed his hand in Eliza’s.

“ Elizabeth Schuyler !” her sister blurted at his touch.

“ Schuyler… ” Hamilton repeated, turning his head slightly towards Angelica but still holding Eliza’s gaze.

“ My sister. ” Angelica said quietly as she skated behind him and brought up his other hand.

“General Washington says that you have been indispensable these past months.” Eliza said, possibly not even realizing that Angelica had placed his other hand in hers. Angelica was happy to hear that the commander of the continental army was of the same mind as she was. Particularly when her sister babbled, “ Thank you for all your service .”

“ If it takes fighting a war for us to meet... ” Seemingly unfazed by the awkward grammar, Hamilton replied with his usual skill. “ It will have been worth it .” Angelica touched both their shoulders gently to be sure that they were steady.

Confident that neither beautiful fool would slip and fall, she left, saying “ I’ll leave you to it then .”

Angelica skated away quickly, if she was fast then perhaps the cold air would dry her eyes before tears could form. She knew there was nothing else to be done. She could do far worse than an aide-de-camp to the leader of the continental army, but her station demanded she do far BETTER. Well there may be someone better out there for her reputation or her financial future or her father’s legacy. With all her cleverness and study her mind could not imagine anyone being better for heart. Her feet dragged to a stop and she sighed. She blinked the tears back, and she just breathed. 

Angelica Schuyler was not someone who faded into ennui. She had met frustration in her choice of suitor twice now and she would not despair. Just as Hamilton was sure that he would have a hand in the future of America, she would seize her own fate as well. She skated a bit more, slowly now, to keep pace with the remaining people on the pond. She looked at the other soldiers and girls chatting on the ice. She looked at her aunt gossiping and smiling with Martha Washington. As she reached the bend in the pond, she turned and watched the General and Burr slowly skating away to her right. She saw Laurens and little Peggy skating towards her on the left (she almost laughed at how delighted her sister looked with the dashing Carolinian). She saw Eliza and Hamilton, still in the pond’s center, their only movement being closer together.

Then she saw something odd. Something… ABOVE the pond. In the sky there was a boiling of clouds just above the horizon. A fire like that of a chemist, but wreathed in greenwood smoke and impossibly high. A heartbeat after she spied it she saw a ripple strike the rest of the thin clouds and peels of thunder echoed. Before the first soldier could shout ‘artillery’, arrows of green light shot across the sky. All of them flashing a vivid emerald and vanishing over the Eastern horizon. More thunder and the flashes became fewer and thicker. Instead of arrows, there were ribbons, and then great smears of green. Some left trails of black smoke, the largest visibly burning as they rolled across the sky in mere seconds.

The group was stunned. Angelica gaped with everyone else at the wonders above them, until she noted the change in the spectacular stream. The formerly parallel lines on the Northern and Southern sections of sky were now dropping sharply. She turned around as a crash somewhere in the woods behind her confirmed her fear. Whatever these were, they were about to strike Morristown!  Spinning back around she shouted to her sister.

“Eliza!” She cried skating forward with all her might. The love struck couple in the center were now staring skywards lost in their shared moment. Peggy and Laurens saw her and turned towards the yellin Angelica and grew alarmed. Angelica cried out “Eliza move!” and continued skating for them.

“Alexander!” Laurens yelled. He did not quite seem to grasp the situation but he could see that his old friend was oblivious to the situation and moved to help.

“Eliza!” Shouted Peggy, also unaware but following Angelica’s lead.

“General!” called a voice to her right. Angelica spared a glance to see Burr attempting to help a prone General Washington up off the ice. He must have slipped in the commotion.

“SISTER!” Angelica screamed from just a few yards away. Eliza finally turned to notice just as a roiling black cloud appeared above the trees West of the property. It struck the top of an oak and with a thunderous crack it burst into three pieces. Free of their scorched shell, the man sized shards glowed with a sickening emerald glow that shined nearly as bright as the sun. 

Angelica only had time to gasp as the three abominable rocks shot over the fields and into the ice. As she plummeted into the water, she reached out towards her sisters. Her hands grasped only darkness as her feet landed on the muddy pond floor. Her head was struck by a slab of tumbled ice before she could move and all sense vanished with her consciousness.

 

**End Prologue**

 

Next: Chapter 1 - The Morristown Meteor

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story will continue in American Evolution: The Morristown Meteor. The A in AU will grow much more pronounced, as you no doubt expect. My outline currently includes 4 proper chapters, but that may inflate as I write. This prologue is only as long as it is because I wished to establish a very specific set of circumstances to arrange my plot's contrivance AND to impress upon the reader that the rest of this story's world is as historically accurate as possible.


End file.
